


El Mayordomo y el Jardín

by Bellleilael



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/pseuds/Bellleilael
Summary: Cuarta parte del Jardín Secreto de Jason.Alfred cuidó de Jason en su estancia en la mansión, construyeron un jardín. No le extrañó cuando el chico le llamó por teléfono para pedirle consejos de jardinería. Ahora que Jason Todd ha desaparecido, Alfred es parte de la misión de rescate, pero nada es lo que parece ni es tan fácil como puedan decirlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que leen.  
> Dobles a quienes dejan comentarios, que me ayudan a seguir.  
> Especiales por los Kundos y favoritos. ^^
> 
> Ya saben Batman es de DC, yo sólo me divierto.

Alfred tomó bajo  su cuidado a Jason, el niño violento, desconfiado, lleno de heridas físicas, emocionales y espirituales. A diferencia de los otros Robin, Jason pasó más tiempo con él que con Bruce. El chico se esforzaba en ayudarlo en cualquier tarea, sacar la basura, levar los platos, barrer, limpiar ventanas, cocinar, ir de compras, él no se negaba. El mayordomo siempre sospechó que era su manera de pagar su estancia.

 

Alfred lo vio pasear por el pasto una ocasión, su ira se veía disminuida, él disfrutaba de ese momento bajo el sol de primavera. Esa tarde fueron de compras, macetas, plantas, tierra, abono, semillas, tijeras y utensilios. Ellos podrían tener un jardín.

 

Varias horas fueron invertidas en un pequeño espacio, sólo visitado por ellos dos. El mayordomo se sorprendió por el esfuerzo de Jason, cuan cuidadoso era y el cómo la actividad le ayudaba con su ira. Charlaban, le enseñó el arte de la jardinería y Jason le enseñó la felicidad de compartir tareas mundanas con alguien. No se trataba de un niño de la calle y el mayordomo de un adinerado, eran dos amigos, un abuelo y su nieto, un padre y un hijo disfrutando de la magia de la vida. 

 

Alfred sabía que el niño no se sentía aceptado, veía que tenía intenciones de marcharse, de regresar al callejón del crimen. Habló con Bruce en varias ocasiones, pero el señor Bruce seguía ciego ante el malestar del chico.

 

Jason dejó de poner tierra en una maceta, miró a Alfred al decir:

“Me voy a ir Alf. Jamás podré pagar todo lo que Bruce está gastando en mí.” Alfred lo miró. “Esto es genial, no me voy por ti, sino por mí. Siento que echaré a perder todo esto. Sé que Bruce encontrará alguien mejor para remplazarme.”

 

Alfred miró al niño, lo cuestionó:

“¿Es lo que desea Maestro Jason?”

“Es lo correcto Alfi. Los gatos callejeros no vuelan.” Alfred lo vio indeciso. “¿Podremos seguir siendo amigos incluso si me voy?”

“Usted y yo siempre seremos amigos. Eso es lo correcto.”

 

Ambos sonrieron al seguir disfrutando de la tarde. Alfred intentando no parecer ansioso, deteniendo sus ganas de convencer al niño de quedarse por siempre.

 

Jason se paró frente a Bruce esa noche, le informó que se iba. Bruce le dijo que debía mostrarle algo. Bruce le mostró la Baticueva, al decirle que había una vacante y el trabajo sería suyo si lo quería. Alfred dijo con entusiasmo a Jason:

“Acepte Amo Jason.”

 

Jason aceptó el trabajo. Era una manera para pagar todo lo que Bruce hacía por él, para pagar a Gotham, para proteger a otros niños que como él saben lo que es vivir en las calles.

 

Alfred siempre supo que Jason seguía temiendo que Bruce lo remplazara, pensando que podría ser despedido en cualquier momento. Le entristecía que el niño no pudiera ver lo valioso que era, cuánto era apreciado por él y Bruce. Él se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir bienvenido.

 

Los entrenamientos y responsabilidades no impidieron a Jason pasar tiempo con Alfred, el jardín y las tareas mundanas de la mansión.  

 

A pesar de todo, la vida era buena. Hasta que Jason murió.

 

Batman se volvió más violento, Bruce más huraño, requiriendo más de la fuerza de Alfred y Dick.

 

Alfred visitaría la tumba al menos una vez por semana, llevaría flores del jardín que construyeron. Se sentaría en ese pequeño jardín a llorar, gritar y descomponerse cuando Bruce no estuviera, cuando nadie pudiera escucharlo.

 

Tim llegó, Bruce se resistió al inicio pero terminó aceptando al chico. Alfred ama a Tim, es especial, lleno de inteligencia y vida, lo que Bruce y Batman necesitaban. Empujo al fondo de su mente la horrible voz, la que se dedicaba a recordarle los temores de Jason en aquella charla: ‘Sé que Bruce encontrará alguien mejor para remplazarme.’ Jason jamás supo que no había manera de remplazarlo, siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en el corazón de Bruce y en el suyo.

 

Bruce tenía el traje de Robin en un pedestal, un monumento al soldado caído. Alfred tenía su pequeño jardín, las fotografías y los recuerdos.

 

Alfred quedó anonadado cuando Jason regresó de la muerte. Sabe que Bruce no le dijo todo de su enfrentamiento. Esa tarde que Red Hood desapareció aparentemente, encontró una nota en el pequeño jardín:

“Gracias. Lo siento por todo Alfi.”

 

Jason lucho contra Bruce, Dick, Tim y Damian. Enfrentamientos violentos, en los que casi sale alguien muerto. Sin embargo, jamás atacó a Alfred, en su lugar le dejaba pequeñas notas, en ocasiones disculpas, otras veces comentarios superfluos, porque ellos siempre serían amigos, porque Bruce pudo haberlo remplazado por alguien mejor, más inteligente, estable, fuerte, mejor trabajador; pero Alfred jamás, porque el mayordomo seguía manteniendo el lugar, lo que ellos construyeron, atesorándolo como si fuese a desaparecer.

 

Alfred comenzó a responderle y le dejó un número de teléfono. Ellos intercambiaban mensajes y llamadas. Alfred siempre intentaría llevarlo por buen camino.

 

Las relaciones entre Jason y la Batifamilia llegaron a una tregua, cierta paz. La comunicación entre ellos fue más estrecha, con conversaciones más amplias.

 

Bruce le preguntaría mil veces a Alfred sobre la persona con quien conversaba, mandó a Dick, Bárbara, Tim y Damian a intentar averiguar; pero el amo Bruce no debe saberlo todo. Siempre respondió de la misma manera:

“Se trata de un viejo amigo.”

 

Una mañana, el teléfono sonó, se despertó de inmediato, lo tomó, se trataba de Jason:

“¿Te desperté Alfi?”

“En absoluto, Maestro Jason.” Jason se rio de buena gana y confesó:

“No podía dormir.” Alfred recuerda que Jason siempre sufrió de insomnio por las pesadillas. “¿Puedes darme la receta de las Alfigalletas?”

 

Alfred fue quien rio al escuchar ‘Alfigalletas’, Jason siempre las llamó así porque era Alfred quien las hacía y no tenían forma del logo de Batman.

“¿Tiene lápiz y papel?”

“Estoy listo.”

 

Tres días después Damian miraba fijamente a Alfred, como si con sus ojos pudiera descubrir lo que ocupaba su mente. El hijo de Bruce lo acusó de ser amigo del psicópata de Red Hood. Alfred descubrió por las Alfigalletas que Damian había tomado cierta afición por Jasón. Ese era un secreto entre los tres.

 

Tiempo después Jason apareció cuando sólo estaba Alfred en casa, llevaba una planta en una maceta, bajo su chaqueta. El chico le contó al mayordomo como encontró la planta, el que debían alejarla de Ivy, porque posiblemente intentaría hurtarla, finalmente aceptó que no se sentía capacitado para tenerla por su estilo de vida.

 

Alfred sonrió antes de abrazar a Jason y aceptar a la planta, en ese momento no sabía lo que hacía.

 

Alfred puso a la planta en el jardín, vio esa tarde que las otras plantas comenzaron a morir. Quitó a la planta de ahí para llevarla a la cocina. La planta comenzó a pudrir todo vegetal o fruta cercana. La sacó corriendo de ahí, para llevarla a otra parte y la planta comenzó a morir sin importar lo que hiciera. 

 

Alfred supo que la planta sólo estaría en paz con Jason. Ese mismo momento sacó su teléfono y marcó al chico mientras hacia la cena. Lo convenció de tener un jardín y la planta, le contó lo ocurrido y le aseguró que la planta sólo quería estar con el joven.

 

Jason llegó por la planta cuando todos estaban aún patrullando. Cuando él tomó la planta, Alfred vio que las otras plantas y vegetales recobraban su vida. Se preguntó si era seguro dejar al niño con esa hierba. El muchacho dijo:

“La llamaré Pamela, por extraña, exigente y perversa.”

 

Ellos comenzaron a conversar de jardinería de nuevo, sobre secretos, tips, sitios para comprar cosas y demás.

 

Alfred no se preocupó cuando Damian se fue con todas sus mascotas, sabía que iría con Jason. Se preocupó cuando el joven Todd le llamó, estaba furioso y le contaba cómo los amigos de Damian destruyeron su jardín.

 

Alfred le ayudó a reconstruir todo. Mientras ellos estaban plantando tomates, Jason le contó algo perturbador. Él había estado soñando con la planta, donde Pamela era una dama de cabello rubio, alas y orejas de elfo, ella lo abrazaba como si fuese una madre amorosa. El joven estaba preocupado, no quería volverse realmente loco. El mayordomo le pidió que le hablara cada vez que soñara con Pamela.

 

Jason comenzó a contarle al mayordomo, los sueños era casi diarios. Pamela siempre le pedía que se fuera con ella y él responderá cada ocasión ‘¡No!’.

 

Alfred se preocupó aún más cuando vio a Ivy salir del jardín de Jason. Ella parecía feliz. Alfred y Jason tuvieron una charla ese día; Jason le confesó entre líneas que comenzaba a gustarle Ivy, jamás lo diría de manera simple y llana. Alfred lo hizo prometer que se cuidaría de Ivy.

 

Jason desapareció de pronto, no respondía sus mensajes, tampoco sus llamadas, sin rastro en las casas de seguridad. Además el Amo Bruce comenzó a actuar extraño, argumentando de pronto que debía salir, una misión urgente sin ningún antecedente o investigación.

 

Zatanna llegó de manera inesperada. Ella hablaría con Batman sobre hadas, alejarlas de Jason. Alfred casi deja caer la charola, se dice que debió quemar a la planta, en lugar de dejarla cerca del joven.

 

Un impostor apareció para matar al Joker en Arkham para añadir mayor confusión. Bruce regresó esa noche con el rostro desencajado, triste y furioso, pero no le dijo a su mayordomo lo ocurrido.

 

El impostor apareció en la mansión para insultarlo y exhortarlo a participar en una misión, un rescate de Jason. Él y Damian eran los elegidos.

 

Ellos fueron al jardín, la vista era descorazonadora. Las paredes derrumbadas con pequeñas partes en pie, el jardín reducido a cenizas. Se aproximó al estanque, Jason estaba tan ilusionado de tener peces, peces de colores como en los estanques japoneses, los pobres se escondían bajo un lirio chamuscado; pero estaban vivos.  

 

Alfred mira alrededor, todo destruido, todo quemado, incluso la casa. No saluda a Gatubela. Ver ese lugar le recuerda lo que sintió cuando Jason murió, también el dolor que le causó la muerte de Damian y el supuesto fallecimiento de Bruce. Siente como si pudiera finalmente enloquecer.

 

Siente la mano de Gatubela sobre su hombro, ella le sonríe al decirle al borde del llanto:

— Lo traeremos de regreso. —

 

El impostor llega. Se escucha el motor de Batimovil. Ellos voltean para ver a Batman, Nightwing y Red Robin corriendo hacia ellos. El impostor chasquea sus dedos. Cae, se desploman entre brillos y túneles, como si fueran en una espiral interminable.

 

Alfred cae de pie con dignidad. Damian da un giro en el aire y Gatubela salta acrobáticamente. Ellos quedan parados en medio de la zona más horrible de Gotham; pero es diferente, es de día, el sol ilumina las calles limpias, no hay grafitis ni suciedad. Alfred lo reconoce, se trata del callejón del crimen. Escuchan la voz distorsionada del impostor:

— Él aparecerá frente a ustedes. —

 

Alfred ve a los tres pelirrojos. Su atención se centra en Jason, siempre supo que se teñía el cabello. Lo observa, se trata de un niño de siete u ocho años, lleva una mochila, sonríe a sus amigos antes de subirse al bus.  

 

El mayordomo da un paso al frente, quiere tomar a Jason y regresar a casa; pero él parece tan feliz.

 

Damian cuestiona:

— ¿Estás bien viejo? — Alfred mira al joven amo Damian:

— Sí, no debe preocuparse Maestro Damian. — Gatubela cuestiona:

— ¿Van a quedarse aquí todo el día? —

 

Alfred se aproxima al afiche de los Greyson Voladores. Dick parece tener veinte o veintiún años. Gatubela toma el periódico de un transeúnte apresurado, lo desdobla al comentar:

— Es la misma fecha. —

 

Damian arrebata el diario al chasquear los labios. Gatubela no puede dejar de sonreír. La noticia de primera plana es el anuncio de la boda del Gran Bruce Wayne con Selina Kyle, ambos parecen un par de personas normales enamoradas.

 

Ellos deciden separarse y verse en ese punto al atardecer. Alfred intenta moverse, pero sigue mirando el afiche. Escucha unos pasos, se trata de una dama, la ve de reojo, cabello rubio, tez blanca y con brillos como si tuviera diamantina, es como Jason la describió, ella lleva un vestido blanco, largo, elegante y simple. Ella comenta:

— Mi hijo está emocionado, quiere ir a verlos. — Alfred cuestiona sin rodeos:

— ¿Eres Titania?

— Jason me llama Pamela. Es un gusto poder conversar contigo Alfred.

— No permitiré que dañe al Maestro Jason.

— No quiero hacerle daño. Deseo que sea feliz. Eres su amigo y por ello respetaré tu vida, no te dañaré.

— Somos familia. — Titania le sonríe, asiente:

— Lo sé, pero él está muy solo. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras él se despierta en mitad de la noche, grita, se retuerce, intenta convencerse que fue un sueño y se hace daño. Estoy intentando hacer lo mejor.

— Conduciéndolo a su muerte no es la mejor forma, señora.

— Él no va a morir. — Ella reflexiona. — ¿Alguien les dijo que lo que Ivy le dio lo envenena y matará? — Alfred no necesita responder. — Mi hijo te ha dicho eso. Alfred él o yo mentimos, pero sólo hay una manera de descubrirlo. Trabaja para Jason y para mí, mientras estés aquí, voy a pagarte con oro, además de darte techo y comida.

— Trabajo para la familia Wayne.

— No en este mundo. — Ella sonríe como un depredador. — Si aceptas acompaña a Jason a casa. —

 

Ella desaparece mientras él se queda contemplado un poco más esa vida que no fue. Agacha la cabeza al marcharse, debe encontrar información, conocer más de este mundo.

 

La biblioteca sigue en el mismo lugar, como la mayoría de los elementos más representativos de Gotham. Inicia una búsqueda rápida. No trabaja para la familia Wayne, su yo de este mundo es un reconocido actor de teatro en Londres. Los padres de Bruce siguen vivos. Los Grayson no murieron y Bruce jamás adoptó a Dick. El único supercriminal es el Joker, el cual ha hecho varios atentados, golpes a bancos y asaltos a la mafia. Alfred casi cae de la silla, cuando en primera plana aparece la foto de Batman, es un Batman más atemorizante, con armas de fuego y granadas.

 

Centra su atención en Batman. El Batman de este mundo apareció hace más de diez años, asesina a sangre fría a cualquier criminar que se cruce en su camino. La ciudad consideró que era la única manera de tratar con los criminales, así que el orden público, hace cinco años, creó la academia Arkham, para entrenar a los Arkham Knight. Los caballeros Arkham, son la única fuerza del orden con licencia para matar sin justificar sus motivos. Alfred sigue buscando información.

 

Damian observa desde una distancia adecuada a Jason, quien mira por la ventana, mientras está en clases. Los vigila, ve cuando juega durante el recreo con los otros niños. Robin sonríe, jamás hubiera imaginado que al psicópata de Jason le gustara jugar, corretearse y esconderse igual que a los otros chicos.

 

Todos los niños salen de la escuela, suben a los camiones que van a llevarlos a casa. Damian se sienta sobre el techo del bus que lleva a Jason y sus amigos. Salta a una lámpara cuando el vehículo se detiene y los tres pelirrojos bajan. Robin salta al techo del edificio más cercano, para seguirlos.

 

Damian observa la nieve comenzar a caer, será una noche gélida. Su distracción hace que los chicos desaparezcan de su vista. Un movimiento rápido e instintivo lo salva de una pedrada. Frente a él está Jason, Roy y Kori, los tres con piedras que no dudarán en usarlas. Jason pregunta:

— ¿Quién diablos eres y por qué nos sigues?

— TT… — Damian los observa al responder. — Tres enanos no pueden contra mí. — Roy da un paso al frente al gritar:

— ¿Quieres probar? —

 

Damian sonríe con suficiencia, va a patearles el trasero a los tres enanitos. Jason salta y ellos dos se lían a golpes.

 

Kori y Roy intentan intervenir, pero no es posible, ya que los combatientes son rápidos y podrían herir a su amigo. Kori está por ir a buscar a Pamela, pero antes que pueda entrar al edificio, Alfred sale por la puerta de las escaleras.

 

El mayordomo separa a ambos niños, quienes gruñen ante la interrupción. Les da una mirada severa. Damian le da la espalda al mayordomo, Jason agacha un poco la mirada. Los cinco se dirigen hacia adentro del edificio. Kori y Roy se despiden al irse corriendo, para evitar ser castigados en las vacaciones que inician.

 

Jason señala la puerta del apartamento donde vive con Pamela. Alfred toca la puerta. Pamela abre, extiende sus brazos. Jason corre a ella al abrazarla, le dice con una sonrisa:

— He regresado Madre. —

 

Damian chasquea sus labios, hace ese sonido “TT”, su abuelo le dijo la única manera de arrancarle a un hada a un niño que ha elegido. Se dice que el estúpido de Jason siempre tiene que meterse en situaciones raras.

 

Alfred oculta su sorpresa. Le duele ver lo feliz que se ve Jason al abrazar a una madre que no es suya. Jason no tiene madre, puesto que ella murió, si es honesto, lo más cercano que el niño ha tenido a una madre es Gatubela.

 

Pamela sonríe llena de felicidad, le dice a su hijo:

— Tendremos varios invitados. Esta noche tal vez conozcas a tres de ellos. — Jason mira a Alfred y Robin. — Aquí están Damian y Alfred, ellos van a quedarse en apartamento de enfrente. — Jason asiente. — ¿Pasa algo hijo mío? —

 

Ella se inclina para que Jason le susurre algo al oído. Ella sonríe al negar, acaricia la cabeza de Jason al decirle:

— Está bien. Todo está bien mi hijo. — Pamela se dirige a sus invitados. — Pueden acompañarnos a comer. La mesa está lista. — Damian se burla:

— No soy tan estúpido para aceptar comida de un hada. —

 

Pamela lo ignora, mientras Jason mira fijamente a Damian. El hada saca un llavero, saca una argolla con diez llaves, se las entrega a Alfred, al decirle:

— Tal vez prefieran establecerse. Aquí están las llaves, se quedarán en el apartamento frente al nuestro. — Ella abraza a Jason, le da un beso en la mejilla, sonríe al repetir. — Nuestro apartamento, nuestro hogar. —

 

Alfred mira al hada y a Jason, él luce tan feliz, lo es más cuando ella dice: ‘…nuestro hogar.’ Jamás Jason consideró que la mansión fuese suya o él perteneciera a ella. Ve a Pamela y Jason entrar a su casa y cerrar. Damian le dice:

— TT, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás mirando la puerta?

— Discúlpeme Maestro Damian. —

 

Alfred abre la puerta, pero Damian no entra, dice que va a seguir vigilando a Jason. El mayordomo aprovecha la soledad para recomponerse. En la mesa hay dinero y una nota que dice: “Para sus gastos.”

 

Damian se aposta en el edificio de enfrente. Observa a Jason comer y conversar con Pamela. Jason se pone a hacer la tarea después de comer.

 

Robin siente que esto es muy aburrido. Todo parece tan rutinario y feliz, tanto que le da asco.

 

Damian se sorprende al ver que Jason se ha ido a dormir muy temprano. Sigue observando hasta que al pasar de un tiempo nota que algo está mal. Entra por la ventana, jala el cobertor para encontrar almohadas, Jason no está.

 

Robin sale de la habitación, encara al hada al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué hiciste con él? — Pamela baja la tetera, dice con calma:

— Él regresará en unas horas.

— ¡TT! ¿Dónde está?

— Intentando salvar el mundo de alguien. — Ella mira a Damian. — ¿Puedes hablarle a Alfred? — Sonríe. — Necesitaré algunos consejos. — Robin está por salir e ir a buscar a Jason, pero el hada le dice. — Si te vas no sabrás cómo está él hasta mañana. —

 

Damian sale del apartamento, decide ir a hacer algo en lugar de quedarse esperando. Pamela toca la puerta del apartamento de Alfred, ella le sonríe al mayordomo al decir:

— Requiero asesoría.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señora?

— Mi hijo, él regresará herido. Necesitará atención adecuada. — Ella le da una mirada depredadora al mayordomo. — ¿Aceptarás trabajar para mí y cuidar a mi hijo? — Alfred responde:

— Mi deber es cuidar de los miembros de la familia Wayne.

— No pediré otra cosa. —

 

Alfred acompaña a Pamela, revisa los suministros, se percata que faltan elementos importantes como suturas, antiséptico, vendas de diferentes tamaños y otras cosas. Hace una lista mental y decide ir por ellos. Pamela sonríe, le entrega un papel y pluma para que apunte, porque ella irá por lo necesario.

 

El hada regresa quince minutos después. Ellos permanecen en silencio, hasta que el mayordomo cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué el Maestro Jason?

— Él es un rojo.

— No comprendo a qué se refiere. — Pamela mira a Alfred:

— Los caballeros rojos son los que han regresado de la muerte, aquellos que están dispuestos a matar o morir.

— Eso no explica su interés. — Pamela reflexiona un momento:

— No podría definirlo. — Ella sonríe al recordar. — Él estaba en cama, su mente era un desastre, no podía recordar, su vista estaba pérdida, su alma ida, tan roto. Me senté a su lado, acaricié su frente, deseé poder llevármelo pero era imposible. Él era un rojo, pero nadie podría tomarlo hasta que tuviera su alma de regreso. —

 

Alfred no la interrumpe, quiere comprender qué ocurre. Pamela se levanta, sonríe al decir:

— Él ha regresado. —

 

Alfred se horroriza ante la visión. La puerta se abre, Jason respira con dificultad, su sudadera está rasgada, hay manchas de sangre en toda su ropa, sus manos y labios están azules, su piel pálida, las uñas de sus manos arrancadas como si hubiera escarbado, su labio hinchado y hematomas dispersos.   

 

Pamela toma entre sus brazos a Jason, lo lleva con cuidado al sillón. El hada dice:

— Un niño con hipotermia aquí. —

 

Alfred toma lo necesario para comenzar a tratar a Jason. Afortunadamente logra estabilizarlo con premura.

 

Dos horas después alguien toca con desesperación la puerta, Pamela abre. Una rubia abraza al hada al llorar y decir:

— ¡Lo siento tanto Pamela! ¡Jason! ¡Jason está! — Pamela tranquiliza a la rubia histérica:

— Él está en casa. —

 

Selina entra, ve al niño en el sillón, se arrodilla, llora y acaricia el rostro del niño. Jason se despierta, le sonríe al decirle:

— Se te va… a correr el… maquillaje… —

 

Selina toma entre sus manos las manos del niño, sopla su aliento al intentar calentarlo. Jason sonríe al acusarla de ser tonta.

 

Damian regresa hasta el día siguiente, después de correr persiguiendo pistas falsas tota la noche. Alfred hace el desayuno para todos, mientras observa a Selina Kyle, la rubia Selina, quien no parece ser Gatubela.

 

La policía llega temprano por la mañana, primero para informar la posible desaparición de Jason. Pamela les dijo que su hijo estaba en casa, así que los policías deciden interrogarlo, pero el niño no es cooperativo, sólo les tose en la cara en cada oportunidad.

 

Bruce Wayne llega con su traje perfecto, su sonrisa de playboy y repartiendo dinero. Él abraza a su prometida, al intentar reconfortarla y convencerla de ir a casa. Ella se niega al decir que quiere estar al lado de su salvador, cosa que no es del agrado del millonario, quien comenta:

— Puedo pagar su estancia en cualquier hospital, recibirá la mejor atención. — Jason lo mira fijamente antes de responder:

— Vete al infierno rico miserable. — Alfred amonesta:

— Maestro Jason, el lenguaje. —

 

Pamela le dice a Bruce:

— Deja de molestar a mi hijo. Joven Wayne, él recibe la atención de la persona más calificada. — El playboy sonríe encantadoramente, asegura:

— No fue mi intención ofenderlos. Sólo, me parece imposible que vivas aquí y tengas un hijo.

— No es tu asunto. Jamás me ha gustado tu actitud, es mejor que te marches. Dile a tu padre que lo veré en la junta de esta tarde.

— Espero que esto no llegue a sus oídos.

— Debes estar seguro que lo sabrá. —

 

El joven millonario sale, lleno de disgusto. Pamela sonríe a Selina al decirle:

— Siempre ha tenido todo, le falta maduras. Espero que seas paciente con él, querida.

— Sí, lo seré. — Selina sonríe. — Él tiene un gran corazón, aunque no lo use mucho y siempre parezca un cretino. — Selina cuestiona. — ¿Tienes negocios con las empresas Wayne?

— Por supuesto, querida. — Selina no se atreve a preguntar lo que ocupa su mente. — No todos los millonarios vivimos en castillos en las colinas. —

 

Ambas se sonríen. Alfred ofrece té y galletas a todos los presentes. Jason tose, se siente ansioso, quiere salir, hacer ejercicio y saltar por los tejados.

 

Alfred toma entre sus brazos la charola, observa a Jason dormir, él parece tranquilo a pesar de todo. Sólo quiere regresarlo a casa, pero también quiere que sea feliz. Odia las situaciones en las que lo correcto no se aprecia, no disfruta de las situaciones creadas por aquellos que sólo quieren ver arder el mundo.   

 

 


End file.
